


Seduction By Awkwardness

by lipstickkarma (Scarf_Sociopath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward!Sam, Deaf!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, blind!cas, idkwhatimdoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarf_Sociopath/pseuds/lipstickkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is blind. Dean Winchester is deaf.<br/>One day they meet in the parking lot of their work, Angel Alliance.<br/>What will happen? *thriller music*<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel opened his eyes to darkness. It was always dark. He sighed, then rolled out of bed, feeling for his glasses. His feet slid into his fluffy slippers (Anna said they were blue, like his eyes, but he wasn't sure he trusted her), slowly feeling his way to the kitchen.  
He had been blind for ten years now, ever since a giant black dog had attacked his face.  
"Fourty year-old gay sightless man." he chuckled, smirking into his coffee.  
***  
Dean kept his hand placed on the old-fashioned radio in his beloved Impala, bass resounding through his every cell. He knew that Sam was giving him the Epic Bitchface #2 for playing 'Enter Sandman' again, but he really didn't care.  
He expertly pulled into his and Sammy's work, Angel Republic.  
'The lyrics really stink.' Sam wasted no time signing his displeasure.  
'Whatever, man,' Dean signed back, 'Doesn't make a difference to me.' His brother shook his head slightly, smirking.  
'Come in when you're ready.' Was his parting remark, knowing that Dean liked to lean against his hood for a while.  
***  
Cas took the bus took work, as usual. He always had insisted on getting around Vancouver himself. He steadily clambered down the steel steps, fresh air hitting his face.  
He was halfway across the parking lot when he felt a hand wrap around his bicep. He spun around, arms flailing.  
"Whoah, dude." Dean said, stepping back, raising his hands in surrender.  
Then he saw how milky and white the man's eyes were.  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you were, err, blind." he said. He still was getting used to not being able to hear his voice.  
"It's alright." Cas replied.  
"Uhh, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda deaf, so I'm lip reading right now."  
'Oh! Sorry. I can do a bit of sign language, then.' Cas signed, praying that his hand was at a non-awkward distance from the other guy's face.  
"Thanks." Dean smiled. This guy was cute.  
'So what's your name?' Cute Man signed.  
"Dean. Dean Winchester. How about you, angel?" Dean blushed. How had that slipped out?  
"Castiel, sweetie." He could feel the ends of his mouth tugging into a smile.  
Before Cas could start to feel embarrassed, he felt soft lips against his. He gasped slightly.  
Dean felt it travel into his mouth.  
"You're hot." he mumbled.  
'I know.' Cas tapped his knuckles to Dean's head.  
***  
Sam glanced out of his office window, taking a break from typing. The cup of Earl Grey fell out of his hand, splashing all over his crisp business pants.  
Dean was having a heavy makeout session with their new manager.  
***  
~  
~  
~  
(A/N): I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Should I continue this? It's fun to write, even though I don't know squat about the deaf/blind thing.  
*cosplays Sam* RESEARCH TIME!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I watched some YouTube videos on American Sign Language.   
> This is gonna be more difficult than I thought.

"Hey, Cas."   
Castiel smiled.   
'Hello, Mr. Winchester.' he signed without looking back, his head buried in paperwork. He was halfway down the hall, to his respective office, when he was flipped around.  
"Hello, sweetie." Dean's voice purred, lips pressing against Cas's.   
Castiel sighed, pressing slightly against Dean's arms. He had work to do.   
That was until he felt a hand cup his dick.  
'Holy shit.' he signed into Dean's back.  
The hand got more demanding, teasing and rolling and grinding against Cas's rather interested member.  
"O c'mon, Cas." his name was purred, making Cas's dick twitch in interest.  
'Dean I have paperwork.' Cas gently pushed Dean away.   
"Fine," Dean whispered into his ear, tongue flicking over the lobe, "Until tonight."  
And then he was gone.  
"Assbutt." Castiel whispered.   
It took him 7.3 minutes to get his erection to mid-mast.  
***  
~That afternoon~  
Castiel was standing at the curb, trusty cane in hand.   
"Hey hottie." The man's mouth curled into a small smile. He turned, reaching his arm out until he found the taller man's chest.   
'Hello.' Cas signed, pressing his head into the crook of Dean's neck, 'Wanna get out of here?'  
Dean's smile turned predatory.  
***  
Bodies crashed into each other, ferally stripping their sweating bodies from the now-unnecessary clothing.   
Dean had (basically) shoved Cas into his Impala, the drive to the blonde-haired man's apartment a messy groping session.   
***  
Sam walked into his and his brother's apartment.   
"Oh my God..."


	3. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm getting bored with this. Might make it part of a "Short Ship Love Stories" series or somethin'.

*2 months later*  
Dean uncomfortably tightened, then loosened, his tie as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His suit was a dark grey, all of him folded crisply and precisely.   
A hand popped up over his shoulder in the mirror.   
'Still worried?' It quickly signed, letters backwards. It was scary, really, how Castiel could always tell when Dean was stressed .  
"Yeah. What if they don't like me, Cas? What if I screw up or eat something that I'm not 'pposed to or-" Dean's rambling was cut off as his lover spun him around, laying a gentle kiss on his lips.   
'It'll be fine. Now shut before you get yourself too worked up.'  
The couple was going to meet Castiel's family. Sam had been cool with Dean's attraction to another man, thank God, but Cas came from a long line of priests and ministers. Gulp.  
***  
"Hello," the man that had opened the elegant oak door smiled warmly, as if he and Dean were old friends. He quickly switched to sign language, though. Maybe Cas had...  
"Hi Chuck." Cas replied cooly. "This is the guy that I told you about."  
Dean searched Chuck's face for a negative reaction. None was apparent. Cue internal sigh.   
'Well, don't just stand there!' Chuck signed, slinging his arm around Dean (who was much taller, so only his forearm made it), 'Come in!'  
***


	4. Here's the Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. And some more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how Cas knew how to aim, okay? He's awesome.

Dean smiled, running his hands down Cas's face. He loved him. Loved him so much. Dean leaned in, brushing his lips against Cas's, making the older man gasp a bit and reciprocate. The kiss deepened, going into interesting territory.  
Cas straddled his lover, the chair creaking under the combined weight, but Dean didn't give a fuck. Cas slowly ground his hips down, making Dean Jr. jump to attention.  
'Skin. Now.' Cas signed, attacking the taller man's neck. Dean groaned, then wiggled out of his pants faster than a fucking...fucking....oh GOD.  
Cas had slid down, nose now nuzzling Dean's dick, kitten-like licks bringing more and more precum to the tip. Dean entangled his fingers in Castiel's dark brown locks, all traces of rational thought wiped away.  
And then Cas swallowed.  
Dean exploded, hot, thick cum spilling from his cock. And Castiel, sitting on his knees, licking all of it up. Dean groaned, his dick giving a valiant twitch.  
Castiel slowly stood up, wiping traces of cum from the corners of his mouth and fuck was that hot. The blue-eyed man slowly unzipped his tented pants, pulling out a flushed and red cock. A few jacks of his hand and Dean received the most unexpected and amazing facial he had ever experienced.


	5. Shut Up, I Do, Now Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage and fluffy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the nervous antics from personal experience.  
> I WENT ON MY FIRST DATE THIS CHICK NAMED PAIGE AND I'M A CHICK AND WE HELD HANDS AND WALKED AROUND BARNES AND NOBLE AND DID SOME ILLEGAL SHIT BUT IT WAS FUN AND SHE'S AWESOME.  
>  AND SHE'LL PROBABLY READ THIS SOMEDAY SO HI PAIGE.

Dean's breath was frantic. 'Should we go now? Are we gonna be late? Shit, what if we're late. Cas'll never forgive me.' his hands were moving so fast that Sam could barely discern what was ASL and what was hand-flapping. Sam rolled his eyes, pushed the hair from his eyes, and grabbed Dean's wrists.

"You'll do great." he said aloud, forcing Dean to focus, "We will leave in fifteen minutes. When we arrive, we'll still have a half hour to wait. You haven't even put your suit on."

Dean froze. 'Should I?'

"Not for another five minutes."

  ***

Cas planted his feet firmly on the lush carpet.

As the waltz soared from the antique record player, his feet floated, arms gliding.

"Damn, son." Castiel skidded to a halt, crashing into the coffee table. Warm arms engulfed him. Chuck. Brown sweater, cream vest. His go-get-em outfit.

The son felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Alright, come on. You're gonna get into your tux and I'll try to tame that hair."

***

  Sunflowers. Pecan pie. Fluffy dresses. Pastel blues and greens. The assault of emotions, smells, and downright beauty made tears crinkle at the corners of Dean's eyes.

***

Homey scents. Pie. Lemonade. Lots of light. The happiness was palpable. The crow's feet appeared behind Castiel's shades, blue like his eyes.

***

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today for the binding of Castiel Dmitri Novak and Dean Ruth Winchester. It is believed in some cultures that marriage binds two souls and bodies into one. I stand here today knowing that these men have found their missing piece. I'm honoured to be here when my brother and the man that I can't call a brother without it being awkward get married.." Gabriel raised his champagne flute, hand probably cramping from the rapid signing.

Dean stood.

Cas stood.

They walked down the aisle, holding hands. When they got to the altar, they faced each other, both tearing up, light sniffs punctuating the silent air. Castiel began by tracing over Dean's face, then to his suit, adjusting the bluebells and daisies in his coat pocket.

"Waves crash,

People fall,

Fallin' in love,

Across the world,

but I gotta say, The only wave that's in my tide is you. I love you."


End file.
